Oasis Refuge
"Do you smell that?" -SMortician The Oasis Refuge is a small group myth created in early 2019, which themes around an apocalypse in which mysterious creatures have plagued the Earth. The actual myths in the group are known as "The Survivalists" while the Oasis Refuge is both their home and the name of their group / refuge. Overview All of the myths in the group tend to wear survival and post-apocalyptic clothing and gear. This is presumably to help with surviving in the harsh environment. It has been revealed that they live in countries around the world which they take refugee in. History The group myth is very new however has quickly grown to prominence. It has gained notable support from various myths, and has been hunted by both Roblox's Myths and Robloxian Myth Hunters on multiple occasions. Recently, the members of the group has been spotted in Studio and have announced that they plan on "discovering more parts of the globe". This is likely a sign that a new game is in development. Something quite noteable about this myth is the backstory. The backstory in exact words, straight from mortician:"A german man was off the coast of denmark with his boat. When odd black creatures rose from the sea and tore his boat to shreds, and to flee persecution from the Allies fled to the Sahara. H believed he found evidence that in (it tagged, i'm so sorry. but, it was two tags, so it was a double digit number.) years, the creatures will return. And he founded the Oasis Refuge. He was right." I presume that the man, was SBoater, as he is said to be the founder. Game(s) Oasis Refuge ✺ This game is a small walled in city/settlement located in the middle of what is believed to be the Sahara Desert. The game features massive slums and houses marked with graffiti, ladders, and ropes. The game also has a cave system near the actual oasis which leads to two possible outcomes: A small hall/corridor that they speak of as 'unfinished' and a opening up a little higher, featuring carvings in the rocks of what seems to be a city (highrises) with some kind of creature attacking the humans that are running towards trees. There is also a large corridor with two entrances, behind the ouddist and near the oasis, where they claim to bury their dead to prevent disease from spreading. Leadership SMortician'' (Leader)'' SAstronomer SBiologist SPreacher SDollmaker SArtisan SBoater Group(s) Oasis Refuge External Links Oasis Refuge Game Oasis Refuge Group Trivia * All members of the refuge have a specific letter before their name. EX: APharmacist. A= Adventurer. SAstronomer. S= Survivalist * In an interview with Roblox's Myths it was revealed that the creatures that supposedly caused the apocalypse in their story appear similar to gargoyles, and that the members do not know yet how the creatures came into existence. It was also revealed that they are searching for a place named the "Virgo Observatory". * "✺" is a symbol frequently used in their game and in messages by the members. It likely is a representation for the Oasis Refuge. Images from the refuge Category:Myths Category:Active Myths Category:Myth Groups Category:Upcoming Myths Category:Needs Fixing Category:Oasis Refuge